The Signs
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Oneshot. Why does Inuyasha have such girl problems? Maybe you should ask his kindergarten teacher...


**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I _don't _own Inuyasha. If I did…well the anime would never end and if it ever did…neither would the manga! Rumiko Takahashi, you'll never know how much that hurts me.

**Note: **Yep, another oneshot from yours truly, I'm bored okay. I'm itching for reviews before I update any of my stories and I'm _not _getting any! So my extra ideas or being thrust forth into oneshots!

The Signs…

Izayoi walked into the teacher's classroom filled with worry. What was so distressing that the teacher would have to call her? What had her beautiful, innocent son done? He was only three- four- she kept forgetting that he growing, unfortunately.

"Mrs. Taisho, I presume?" Mr. Takanawa replied.

Izayoi nodded. Her son was playing with blocks and he seemed so innocent and perfect. What on earth could this be for?

Mr. Takanawa cleared his throat, "Um…I have some distressing matters to discuss with you about your son."

Izayoi nodded, too scared to speak. But she found her courage, "What has he done? Did he bite another kid?" She glanced at her little boy, he seemed to have problem with that. Maybe it was something minor like that.

"Hi mommy!" He grinned, his fangs gleaming, and then continued building something.

Mr. Takanawa shook his head. "Something worse than that."

Izayoi's heart skipped a thousand beats. "W-worse?"

Mr. Takanawa laughed, "I guess not. It really depends on you."

"Oh," Izayoi gulped, relieved.

"See, your son, he has a lot of friends in this class, you see," Mr. Takanawa began.

Izayoi smiled, looking at her son, "Yes, he does." She recalled how he came home and told her about all the friends he had made at school each and everyday. The list gradually growing. Then she turned to the teacher, puzzled, "But how is that distressing?"

"It isn't," Mr. Takanawa replied, "Unless you figure in that a majority of them are girls."

Izayoi gave Mr. Takanawa a sidelong glance. But as she thougth about she began to realize that he was right. She always thought that his friends names were more on the feminine side then they should be. But she had always thought that maybe their parents just like the name or something. The thought of most them _actually being girls _had never crossed her mind. Even still, that wasn't really distressing. He'd grow out of it. "I guess, but I don't see…"

"I know, that's not really a problem now but, if this continues…" Mr. Takanawa explained.

Izayoi furrowed her brows, "How could this ever be a problem?"

Mr. Takanawa sighed, "Well, everyday he's playing with a different girl."

"A different girl everyday…?" Izayoi's eyes widened in horrific realization. She had never thought she'd hear those words in accordance with her son, ever. Especially not at two –four- (dang growing), he was far to young.

Mr. Takanawa nodded, "I thougth I should let you know so you could explain to him that it's wrong before he gets too old."

Izayoi nodded. "Inuyasha, honey?"

Inuyasha looked up at his mom, dropped his bricks and rushed towards his mom. "Mommy!"

Izayoi grinned, she loved her son more than the world. "Inuyasha, honey, how many girls do you play with?" Those words sounded so dirty to her but her son's innocent ears never picked up on it.

"Um…" Inuyasha started to count on his fingers, "I can't count that high, mommy."

Izayoi's left eye began to twitch, "Do…do you play with them all at once?"

"Nuh-uh," Inuyasha shook his head, "They only ask me one girl a day, so that's how play with them. Which ever girl asks first."

"Maybe you should only play with the same girl everyday?" Izayoi suggested, hoping it would be the easy solution.

"But I don't wanna play with only one girl, mommy, I like them all," Inuyasha replied with wide, innocent eyes.

"But what if the girls didn't like you playing with all of them like that," Izayoi tried to phrase this properly, "What if they wanted you to play with them, alone?"

Inuyasha thought about it. "They have to share."

"No, you shouldn't-" Izayoi began.

"But we have to share, sharing is good, isn't it," Izayoi couldn't argue with Inuyasha's logic.

Mr. Takanawa cut in, "Usually but sharing people isn't good."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, "It isn't?"

Both adults shook their heads. "No."

"Okey dokey," Inuyasha nodded, "Okay then I'll just play with Kagome and Kikyo."

"But…you can only play with one," Izayoi cut in.

Inuyasha looked at her with puppy dog eyes and flattened his ears, "But I could never pick one…I like them both a lot!" He grinned.

Izayoi sighed, "Fine, maybe we can make a comprimise. _Just _those two okay." But she had a bad feeling about this.

Mr. Takanawa whispered, "Are you sure this a good idea?"

Izayoi shrugged, "What's the worst that could happen?"

-A few years later-

"Inuyasha is going with ME!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome glared, "He promised he'd take ME to the mall!"

"TOMORROW he can take YOU to the mall, TODAY he's taken ME to the movies!" Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha sighed, a little tired of cowering in the corner, "You know, there's a movie theatre _in the mall_."

"SO?" both girls turned, glaring as though he _wasn't _the one they were fighting over.

That was almost enough to make Inuyasha just go back and hide in a corner. Almost. "Maybe we can make a comprimise?"

"A _comprimise_?" but girls were skeptical.

"I can hang out with the _both _of you, you know," Inuyasha explained.

"Who said that?" the girls replied icily.

Inuyasha winced but then answered, "My mom," with the same smile who had worn years before.

This was fun and I am bored...so this is what I do in my spare time nowadays...just write oneshots until I get enough reviews...


End file.
